Daniel Mikaelson
Kronos was a immensely powerful warlock who became the second primordial vampire in the world and is the younger brother of Silas. Kronos is powerful immortal vampire and supernatural being in the series universe. He is the major villain of Season Four. Kronos is a member and distant relative of The Salvatore Family and the progenitor of the Salvatore Doppelgänger bloodline. History Early History Over 2,000 years ago, Kronos was an extremely powerful witch who helped create the immortality spell with his brother and Qetsiyah, who were also very powerful witches. However, Silas intended to spend eternity with Kronos and another woman. Qetsiyah was enraged with this and as revenge, she murdered Silas' lover, created a cure for immortality, imprisoned his brother with the cure on desolate island deep in an underground cave and imprisoned Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe. 1114 In 1114, Kol came across and accidently set him free. Kronos compulsion Kol to believe that he turned Kronos into a vampire and appearing as "Kane". He traveled with Kol, before later join Mikaelson family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home and nearly daggered in a surprise attack. Between 13th and 17th Century Kronos traveled with Kol and some witches for long period of time; Africa in the 14th century and Haiti in the 17th century. In 1681, Kronos met Lexi Branson who he became attracted to and date for a while. 18th Century-20th Century In 1912, Kronos traveled to Mystic Falls where he met Stefan and Damon Salvatore for the first time. He met Sage, Finn's sire during a boxing match. Kronos traveled to Chicago in 1922 where he met Stefan again after ten years, along with Klaus and Rebekah again who when running from Mikael during this time. During the war in 1942, Kronos traveled to New Orleans where he meets Stefan, Damon and Lexi again and Charlotte for first time. Throughout the Series Kronos/Season Two|Season Two Kronos/Season Three|Season Three Kronos/Season Four|Season Four Kronos/Season Five|Season Five Personality Warlock In Original Sin, through flashbacks Kronos is shown to be a relatively normal person. He was good friends with Qetsiyah and brother of Silas. Primordial Vampire Physical Appearance Relationships These are the people who had a relationship with Kronos, throughout his life. Silas Kronos is Silas' younger brother. As humans, they were very close-best friends up until their become immortal. Before season five, the brothers had not seen each other for over 2,000 years; their relationship having taken a steep turn for the worse due to different views of world and being apart for so long. ---- Qetsiyah Not much is known about their relationship, but according to Atticus Shane they were once best friends. Apparently Kronos also became immortal with his brother and Amara. Qetsiyah entombed him alive somewhere in eastern Europe and trapped for 1,100 years. ---- Amara Not much is known about their relationship but they may have being friends. ---- Kol Mikaelson Kol accidently set him free from his tomb and Kronos compulsion Kol to believe that he turned Kronos into a vampire and appearing as "Kane", their quickly became friends. He even traveled with Kol for sometime before Kol was daggered by his half-brother, Klaus. ---- Other Relationships *Kronos and Klaus (Frenemies) *Kronos and Finn (Frenemies) *Kronos and Elijah (Frenemies) *Kronos and Rebekah (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Lexi (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Stefan (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Damon (Friends, Ancestor/Descendant) *Kronos and Bonnie (Ex-Girlfriend/Friends) *Kronos and Caroline (Friends) *Kronos and Jeremy (Friends) *Kronos and Matt (Close Friends) *Kronos and Alaric (Frenemies) Powers and Abilities Kronos possesses superhuman physical as well as psychic abilities which make him a formidable force. Being a Primordial Vampire, these powers are strengthened when he consumes human blood and may also be augmented by his 2,000 years of age. *'Immortality' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos does not age, or succumb to any human illnesses. Unlike other vampires, including the Original Vampires, Kronos is truly immortal and can't be killed by any weapon. *'Super Strength' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos is much stronger than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos is much faster than vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos has a far more enhanced sense of hearing, sight and smell that far exceeds those of any vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. His senses improve over time. *'Super Agility' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos possess much more superhuman stamina, flexibility, reflexes, agility and dexterity than any vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. He can move, jump, climb and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. These abilities improve over time. *'Healing Factor' - Being a Primordial Vampire,, Kronos heals despite any level of damage on his body. He can fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement as long as he gets blood. *'Super Durability' - Being a Immortal Vampire, Kronos can withstand a great amount of damage. *'Telekinesis' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos can control and manipulate the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Telepathy' - Being a Immortal Vampire, Kronos can read minds and access memories. *'Illusions' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos has the power to create powerful illusions. He is able to use these illusions on anyone he desires. His ability to cause illusions also allows him a form of shape-shifting, since he can cause beings to believe that they are seeing him in the form of "Kane". He can project his illusions at any place or time. *'Voice Mimicry' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos can uses his illusions to appear as someone else, he can also use their voice in addition to their appearance. *'Psychic Pain Infliction' - With his illusions and telepathic powers, Kronos is able to inflict psychic pain on his victims. *'Mind Compulsion' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos can compel both humans and vampires, even while they are on vervain and without eye contact. He is even able to control entire crowds and from a distance with relative ease. *'Advanced Immunity' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos is immune to all known weaknesses of vampires. He is also immune to wood, fire, vervain and is able to walk freely in a home without being invited first. It is unknown if decapitation or heart extraction would have had any affect on him, though unlikely as his body is indestructible. *'Emotional Control' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos can control and manipulate his emotions, allowing him to switch off his humanity making killing easier. *'Dream Manipulation' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos can control dreams and subconscious. They can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Fangs' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos has two sets of fangs and his eyes are complete black. *'Eidetic Memory' - Being a Primordial Vampire, Kronos possess perfect recall and is unable to forget. His mind is often called "vaults" in which he store all his information permanently. *'Sire Bond' - Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. Weaknesses Despite his immense power, Kronos has some weaknesses: *'The Cure' - If the Cure is used on him he will lose his immortality and he will become a warlock again. *'Magic' - Qetsiyah was able to trap Kronos deep in an underground tomb somewhere in eastern Europe, and left him to desiccate for 1,100 years. *'Desiccation' - Without blood, Kronos would desiccate to the point of fossilization. *'Hunter's Curse' - Kronos was a victim of the Hunter's Curse, though he was able to overcome it in minutes. *'Doppelgängers' - Kronos' extremely powerful weakness. A witch can easily inflict damage to the doppelgänger to weaken his powers and abilities or inflict serious damage on him through the doppelgänger. *'Iridium' - If a primordial vampire is injected with iridium it will cause them to become severely feverish and weak. Also primordial vampires can't compel anyone went injected with iridium. Former Warlock Traits Powers and Abilities *'Channeling' - The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external sources of power. *'Conjuration' - The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. *'Mind Control' - The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning' - The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction' - The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition' - The act of foretelling future events based off extrasensory perception. *'Spell Casting' - The act of changing and/or controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. *'Telekinesis' - The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects through mental influence. *'Spell Creation' - Kronos could create spells for a variety of effects. *'Potion Making' - The act of brewing potions and elixirs with magical properties. Tools *'Candles' - Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires' - Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones and Herbs' - Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans' - Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Weaknesses *'Disbelief '- The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. *'Fear '- A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality '- Based off the fact that witches are still human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse of Magic '- The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from overexertion. Appearances and Illusions Kronos appearances in The Vampire Diaries and who he turned into fool Kol and many others, later appears as Stefan's and Damon's half-brother which is his 'true' form, due to him being his Doppelgänger. Appearances Season 4 *''A View to a Kill'' (Real face revealed) *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand by Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' The Originals *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' }} Illusion *He has been portrayed by Colin Ford as illusion of "Kane". Posed as Kane Season 2 *''Rose'' (mentioned) *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''The Reckoning'' *''The End of The Affair'' (flashback) *''Homecoming'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''1912'' (flashback) *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Five'' (flashback) *''The Killer'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' (flashback) *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Graduation'' The Originals *''Always and Forever'' (flashback) *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''The River in Reverse'' (flashback) }} Episode Absence Gallery Colin-ford-joe-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 2) Colin-Ford-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 3) Ixyk-1-.jpg|Kane (Season 4) Www.eroglamour.com-5-jake-abel-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 4) TH_04275_rgb-1-.jpg|Kronos (Season 5) Category:Main Character Category:Recurring Character Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Category:Male Category:Season 5 Category:Immortal Category:Primordial Category:Vampire Category:Warlock Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernaturals Category:Witch